


Mask

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to "Maelstrom". Alucard wonders over Walter's previous reticence over affectionate admissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano
> 
> *sighs* I'm not entirely happy with this fic, but I think I just need to let that quiet Angel speak to me a little more. New ship excitement, like a teenage boy on prom night. Though I fear these little snapshot of prose are all I'm capable of without a partner. I swear rping on tumblr has both improved and destroyed my ability to write. 
> 
> warning: Strong suggestion of pain kink.

**"Mask"**

He smoked while we walked back to the car. The man seemed a bit more relaxed, whether it be from the release of bloodlust or our kiss I wasn't quite sure. The strained expression he'd been wearing of late seemed somewhat diminished, but there were still traces of that stern demeanor he'd built up over the past couple years. 

Upon reaching the vehicle, he leaned against it and looked up into my face. His eyes caught the moonlight and briefly held an unearthly glow. It was a dear temptation to kiss him again. The contact, brief as it'd been, had stirred something inside me. 

Walter casually reached between our bodies, perhaps a bit too close, and grabbed my tie. He twisted it between dexterous fingers, and I sighed contently as the fabric tightened along the wounds his wires had left on my throat. Though healed, the skin was still raw, angry. 

"I think I like you better in this form," Walter stated softly. 

Scoffing, I leaned closer to him and grinned. It was nasty, and I knew I was being cruel, but I simply could not help myself. 

"If men are your preference, I'd have happily indulged you."

"Idiot," The Death Angel spat the word just as surely as he'd spat out his cigarette to the ground. "As though I'd be so petty. I don't give a damn what you look like." 

A thoughtful look crossed his face even as he fisted the fabric until I gagged. Though strangulation would surely not hurt me, much less kill me, the tight sensation across my throat was tantalizing as the man holding the tether. His cool eyes only seemed to intensify my arousal. 

"I am a hunter of your kind, Alucard," Walter drawled, his tone a bit rough as he drew me ever closer. "Do you think I'm not aware of the power you possess and danger you pose to this world? This has _nothing_ to do with the organ between your legs."

"Is that it then? Are you repulsed by what I am?" I asked. My voice came in a hoarse whisper as I struggled to form words from my stifled larynx. 

"No," He murmured. "Quite the contrary. I've never considered you anything less than fascinating. Yet I suppose it has been rather disquieting to realize my own careless desire."

He loosened his grip then, certainly a man more of deed than word, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he pulled me in. There was no hesitation as his lips bloomed under mine and accepted my tongue eagerly, even going so far as to lightly suck it. I pushed back, pressed him against the car's side, and devoured his mouth. He tasted like blood and tobacco smoke, and his heart beat a frantic rhythm against my chest. His lithe body twisted next to mine, squirmed seemingly to betray the Death Angel's restrained longing. 

After a time he pushed me away, though still gripped my tie tightly as he fumbled behind him to get the back door open. His mouth crushed against mine once more, and despite the night's cool air, Walter's skin was scorchingly hot. I wasn't sure if it were the unfamiliar touch of a mortal or the elevation of body heat from arousal. He pressed me back, away from the vehicle, just enough space to get the back door open, and all but dragged me into the back seat by the firm grip he had on red silk. 

"Alucard," He sighed not with a lover's longing but resignation as I climbed over his body after shutting the door behind us. "It would be so much easier if I could be disgusted by or even hate you, and I am sometimes frustrated by your complexity." His lips, still split from our earlier quarrel, twisted almost bitterly. "However, to despise your monstrosity would be a bit hypocritical, wouldn't you say?"

I laughed very softly as I stroked gloved fingertips along his jaw line and down the hollow of his throat. Perhaps the darkness allowed him to be more open, and I watched with nothing less than satisfaction as his eyelids slipped down, dark lashes shivering against skin that was perhaps too pale. Beneath my body his arched, molding against mine, and I idly loosened the knot of his stark black tie. I was briefly surprised that it had survived our earlier fury, but he'd always had an amazing ability to stay polished even in the midst of carnage. 

"I fully agree," I murmured. "For what are we but killers at the core?" I chanced to tease his earlobe with the edge of my teeth before adding even more softly, hardly more than a breath in the darkness. "Though perhaps you are just a bit more poisonous than I."

Walter's body shuddered with scoffing laughter and his voice was nearly as soft as mine on his reply. "Why, because I'm human?"

Humming against his skin as I lost my self to simple pleasures: The sound of his heartbeat, still rioting within the cage of his chest, and scent of dirt, blood, and death on his skin and in his clothing. Yet I would be remiss if I did not answer his question and reluctantly lifted my face from the dark hollow behind his ear. 

"Come now, of all the people to pose that inquiry, it should not be me. You hide your viciousness so beautifully, Angel of Death. In fact I am sometimes quite envious that you can afford yourself such a luxury."

"What would you have me do, Alucard?" Walter demanded with a bit of sharpness to his tone. His fingers twisted in my hair, holding it in an angry grip as though to emphasize the exasperation in his tone and perhaps to halt my seduction. "Cut the throats of those who displease me? Speak in anger when those old men refuse mere pittance to fund the organization?"

"That would be a start," I teased. 

He clucked his tongue in irritation but a small smile crossed his lips nonetheless. Leaning up into the scanty space between us, Walter brushed his mouth against mine. "I think I'd rather let my mask only slip on the hunt or in these secret places."

**Finis**


End file.
